El único fruto del amor son las uvas
by LiritAgnes
Summary: Bella y Edward miran la televisión en casa de ella. Es hora de comer de Bella y decide ir por unas uvas al refrigerador, Edward se adelanta y va por ellas ¿Qué extraña reacción tendrá Edward ante unas inocentes uvas? - EdwardxBella - Lemon


(¸.•´ (¸.• **†****El único fruto del amor son las uvas ****†.¸.•**

**Bella POV**

Estábamos Edward y yo viendo la televisión solos en mi casa un día de semana cualquiera después del instituto y luego de haber hecho nuestros deberes, Charlie había llamado diciendo que se demoraría mas en salir del trabajo ya que tenía mucho papeleo y que por favor Edward se fuera a una hora decente de la casa, el siempre trataba de encontrarnos en una posición poco decorosa para un par de adolecentes, lo que él no sabía era que Edward era en extremo conservador, hasta el punto de volverme loca, mis pobres hormonas adolecentes se volvían locas siempre que tenia a Edward cerca de mí, y aunque teníamos el acuerdo de no hacer nada hasta después del matrimonio, era algo que a veces no podía controlar, pero él como siempre era más auto controlado y calmaba las situaciones engorrosas dejándome con las ganas. Mi padre aun no estaba contento con el hecho de que Edward y yo aun estábamos juntos, así que Edward todas las tardes debía irse antes de la llegada de Charlie para evitarle malos ratos al viejo de mi padre, para luego volver como todas las noches a entrar por la ventana a mi pieza.

- Bella – dijo Edward con su voz encantadoramente seductora.

- Mmm… - le dije casi en un susurro absorta en la televisión.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Ya es casi hora de que la humana coma algo – decía Edward mientras me regalaba su hermosa sonrisa torcida. ¿Cómo podía esperar de que no quisiese tirarme encima de él?

- Tienes razón, pero no se me antoja cocinar nada, además no siento mucha hambre – dije pensado en que podía robarme del refrigerador – ya se, comeré unas deliciosas uvas que Charlie trajo ayer.

- Yo voy por ellas – respondió el antes de que pudiera levantarme del sillón saliendo de mi lado, antes determinar su frase ya podía escuchar como abría la puerta del refrigerador.

- Bien, gracias, mientras iré a ponerme más cómoda – subí por la escaleras a mi habitación a ponerme el pijama, Charlie llegaría tarde así que no haría daño el hecho de que me vistiera para ir a la cama en un par de horas más. Recordé que ya era hora de cambiar mi pijama por uno limpio, abrí el cajón de la cómoda en busca de la prenda. "Rayos" maldije mientras me daba cuenta del hecho de que solo me quedaba una camisola a cuadros, parecida a una gran camisa de leñador, "nada sexy" pensé. Suspire mientras la tomaba y partí rumbo al baño.

Me duche rápidamente para volver pronto donde Edward, me lave los dientes, aunque no se para que si luego de las uvas lo volvería a hacer, ate mi cabello en una coleta y salí del baño rumbo a la sala llevando solo mi gran camisola estilo cazador de venados que me cubría hasta las rodillas y unas calcetas blancas que me llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo.

- ¿Escuche que sonó tu celular? ¿Quién era Edward?

- Solo Alice – dijo el volteándose para mirarme.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte desconcertada, Edward me miraba con unos enormes ojos, el brillo normal de sus cálidos ojos color oro se volvieron ardientes y me quemaban con la mirada, me mire a mi misma buscando algo mal en mi atuendo estirando mi camisón, pensé que quizás había dejado algún botón sin abrochar - ¿Qué pasa, que tengo? - pregunte arremangándome las largas mangas a la altura de mis codos.

- Nada, estás preciosa – dijo él con su ronca voz que hacía que mis rodillas temblaran y mis estúpidas hormonas saltaran por todo mi cuerpo.

- Está bien – dije lentamente mientras me acercaba a él, Edward se acomodo en el sillón con el tazón de uvas en una mano y con su otro brazo formando un agujero dándome espacio para acurrucarme cerca de él.

Me cubrí con la manta que me protegía del frio de su cuerpo, este era el mejor anticonceptivo, una manta de lana entre nosotros, Edward tenía la costumbre de arroparme con ella hasta quedar hecha con capullo, pero esta vez solo se quedo inmóvil a mi lado.

- Edward…

- Sí…- respondió el sin mirarme.

- ¿Me pasaras el tazón de uvas? ¿O la humana deberá morir de hambre? – dije sonriente, ambos bajamos la mirada hacia el tazón y pude darme cuenta que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado – Edward será mejor que me lo pases a lo romperás ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunte mientras miraba el tazón de uvas - ¿Desgranaste todos los racimos?

- Si lo hice, así es más fácil de comer y no me pasa nada – dijo increíblemente controlado, dio un gran suspiro, como si lo necesitara y me paso el tazón lleno de uvas verdes, pude sentir su aliento frio entrar por el cuello del camisón, lo cual me hizo dar un temblar.

Me acomode a su lado, no tenía demasiado frio así que solo tape la mitad de mi cuerpo con la manta de lana, subí las piernas al sillón dejándolas descubiertas desde mis rodillas a la punta de mis pies. Sentí a Edward rígido a mi lado "¿Qué rayos le pasa?" pensé y note que no estaba respirando.

- Edward en serio ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo Alice que te dejo mal? ¿Corremos algún peligro hoy? – le pregunte preocupada mientras metía granos de uvas a mi boca. Estaban deliciosas y heladas, tal como me gustan. Me acomode junto a él, dejando caer la manta a mi lado, una de mis piernas estaba doblada de bajo de la otra que tocaba el suelo con el pie, apoye una de mis manos en la rodilla doblada y deje el tazón de uvas justo en el hueco que se creó con forma de triangulo entre mi pantorrilla, el muslo de esta misma y el muslo de mi otra pierna. Me dio otro escalofrió al sentir el tazón frio contra mis piernas desnudas "¿las manos de Edward se sentirán igual?" pensé, deseando saberlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundo, yo me estaba comenzando a preocupar. ¿Es que acaso Alice había visto algo que Edward no me quería contar?

- Edward habla… - dije mientras metía más de una uva en mi boca. Una de estas no entro y cayo justo por el cuello de la camisa bajando por mi vientre lo cual me hizo brincar y soltar un pequeño alarido al sentir el frio recorrer mi piel haciéndome erguir mi torso. Luego sentí como me sonrojaba y abría mis ojos al ver la expresión de sufrimiento de Edward, su rostro estaba desencajado lo cual hizo que me asustara.

- ¿Bella intentas matarme o solo estás jugando conmigo? – la voz de Edward era tranquila y seductora pero tenía un dejo de sufrimiento en ella.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? – ahora sí que estaba confundida.

- Pues de esto – me dijo mientras me apuntaba con su mano moviéndola de arriba abajo señalando mi camisón, pronto me di cuenta que su mano casi roso mi busto y me encogí de hombros metiendo mi estomago hacia tras curvando mi espalda, aun podía sentir en sonrojo corriendo por mi rostro.

- No se dé que hablas, ya me has visto en ropa de cama, y para decir verdad este es el más feo que me he puesto – dije defendiéndome ya que por casi primera vez no buscada seducirlo. Lo mire directamente a los ojos buscando que él me creyera pero solo podía ver arder sus ojos color ámbar que estaban más oscuros de lo normal, pero no era esa típica oscuridad que se luce en él cuando no se ha alimentado, era de otros tipo y no podía descifrar.

Edward dejo de apretar el brazo del pobre sillón y se coloco justo enfrente de mí. Movió lentamente su brazo acercando peligrosamente su mano hacia mi pierna, me sonrió torcido haciendo que mi corazón se acelere al mil por ciento, se veía increíblemente seductor, era como una pantera que se movía asechando a su presa y yo estaba completamente hipnotizada. Coló su mano por entre mis piernas lo cual me hizo retroceder de sorpresa al ver que su rostro se acercaba al mío y movía su mano por entre mis piernas, el asiento del sillón y el maldito tazón de uvas que no me dejaban ver qué diablos buscada, podía sentir que mi parte baja de excitaba y yo aun más me sonrojaba. Coloque ambos brazos estirados por detrás de mi espalda y mire con atención que es lo que hacia él con su mano justo allá abajo.

Entonces subió su antebrazo con cuidado, tratando de no tocarme, empuñando su mano, en un movimiento que casi no vi Edward coloco la punta de la uva que había caído justo en mis labios, la cual aun se sentía algo fría, al contrario de mí que estaba con fiebre. Abrí mi boca y mirándolo de reojo la metí dentro pasando a lamer la punta del dedo de Edward. Este frunció el ceño denotando un atisbo de placer en aquel acto tan delicado.

Edward tomo el tazón de uvas y lo dejo en el suelo, mi respiración se acelero y mi corazón ya no podía mas, en cualquier momento explotaría, sentía como mi pecho subía y bajaba entrecortadamente. Me quemo mirando fijamente a los ojos y luego bajo su mirada a mi pecho que se inflaba apuntado mis senos directo a su rostro.

Paso un de sus brazos justo por detrás de mi haciendo que me recostara sobre mis codos en el sillón, Edward tomo un pequeño almohadón y lo dejo justo detrás de mi cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia mi rostro haciéndome sentir su helada respiración sobre él, finalmente quede totalmente acostada con las piernas en la misma posición de antes, medio abiertas ya que aun tenía una pierna flectada con el pie sobre el suelo y la otra con la rodilla doblada formando un triangulo que era como un tiro al blanco de placer contenido. Coloque mis manos sobre su torso deseando que algo más sucediera ese día. El estaba sobre mí apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo, el cual lo tenía apoyado en el sillón justo por sobre mi cabeza y las rodillas justo por debajo de mi pierna aun doblada, estaban a escasos centímetros su cuerpo y el mío pero aun así podía sentir el hielo que emitía a través de su ropa recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Me beso lentamente haciéndome respirar su aliento a través de mi boca, parece que lo hacía apropósito ya que sabía que su aliento me desconcertada y hacia que me mareara de deseo, pase mis brazos por su cuello tratando de acercarlo más a mí, pero él tenía otros planes.

Con su otra mano acaricio mi cuello mientras aun me besaba con lentitud, con su dedo índice bajo por el cuello haciendo que mis palpitaciones fueran aun más rápidas y mi respiración aun mas entrecortada, llego hasta el escote del largo camisón lleno de botones y uno a uno comenzó a deshacerse de esas ataduras, cuando iba por el tercer botón o algo así ya que no podía pensar con claridad, comenzó a besar mi cuello haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido, sentí como Edward reía ante este hecho, se acerco al lóbulo de mi oreja y me susurro "este es el camisón más sexy que te pudiste poner" y yo solo me estremecí al sentir su respiración en esa zona tan sensible.

Siguió bajando con sensuales y pequeños besos a través de mi cuello, la clavícula, beso mi hombre el cual había descubierto suavemente sin tocar mi piel con sus fríos dedos, luego dibujo un alinea desde mi hombro con su lengua hasta mi escote haciéndome gemir nuevamente, si me quería volver loca pues lo estaba consiguiendo. Tuve que agarrarme de los cojines del sillón con las manos para no gritar como loca.

Continuo abriendo mi camisón hasta que termino de con la larga e interminable hilera de botones depositando un beso en cada lugar en el cual dejaba de existe el botón en cuestión haciéndome estremecer, dejando mi vientre y pantaletas blancas al descubierto, de alguna forma mis pechos habían quedado bajo el abrigo del camisón. Edward volvió a mi rostro y me miro fijamente. Podía ver el deseo que surcaba por sus ojos, el mismo que yo sentía en ese momento. Me beso con urgencia mientras maniobraba de alguna forma que no entendí inmediatamente.

Sentí como algo frio y húmedo me recorría la pantorrilla de la pierna que tenia anclada al suelo, luego siguió su camino hasta por detrás de mi rodilla, subió por mi muslo, era suave y pequeño, entonces entendí que era una uva.

Edward había tomado un puñado de estas y acariciaba mi pierna con ellas, luego coloco unas pocas sobre mi ombligo, algunas de las cuales cayeron por mis costados haciendo que mi piel de erizara y yo ardiera de placer arqueando mi espalda llegando casi a tocar el torso de Edward con mi pecho. Apretó mis labios para no dejar escapar mis gemidos.

Bajo nuevamente hasta mi abdomen lamiendo y besando mi piel, bajo su mano por mi vientre y luego bajando por mi cadera, con uno de sus dedos bajo un poco el borde mi braga metiendo su mano hasta llegar a mi glúteo el cual masajeo a su antojo haciéndome perder la razón, bajo su rostro y con su nariz destapo uno de mis senos y lo beso haciéndome estallar, sus fríos labios se sentían suaves sobre mi piel y podía sentir como jugueteaba con mi pezón, haciéndome gemir su nombre y otras cosas más producto de la excitación.

Coloco su mano sobre el hueso de mi cadera y de alguna forma que no me interesaba saber rompió mis pobre bragas blancas, dejándome solo con el camisón puesto y las calcetas blancas. Sentí nuevamente algo suave y frio recorrer el hueso de mi cadera, avanzando por la parte baja de mi vientre y la parte interior de mis muslos.

Yo rogaba porque esto no terminara, me sentía extasiada, mareada y con las hormonas pegadas al techo, si seguíamos así yo llegaría al placer en poco tiempo más, ya que sentía como me humedecía y las paredes de mi centro se apretaban de placer.

Edward seguía besando mi pecho desnudo cuando sentí que colocaba algo frio en mi centro haciéndome gritar de placer, lo movía de arriba abajo por entre mis pliegues y podía sentir la frescura de aquel objeto saciando el calor que sentía.

Yo no podía más de placer tuve que morderme el labio, mis piernas tiritaban, gemía su nombre y me retorcía bajo su lejano cuerpo, sentí como un puñado de uvas frías tocaban mi parte baja húmeda y excitada, haciéndome gemir aun mas, moví mis caderas para sentir aun más el placer que esas pequeñas uvas causaban en mi, Edward se dio cuenta que llegaría al clímax así que me beso con fuerza y pasión.

Poso su cuerpo sobre el mío, lo cual agradecí ya que solo quería sentirlo cerca cuando toda esta tortura pasional terminara, enrolle la pierna que tenia sobre el sillón en su cadera y lo acerque más a mí, mi manos jugaban con su cabello, el dejo de juguetear con las uvas y coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mi humedad, me envistió con fuerza con uno de ellos haciendo que mi placer aumentara tanto como para derramar unas lagrimas.

Sentí que esto era demasiado injusto, yo estaba disfrutando al máximo de este juego sexual mientras el no recibía nada, así que cole una de mi manos por el borde su pantalón haciéndolo gemir fuertemente. Tome su erección y lo acaricie suavemente de su nacimiento hasta la punta, podía sentir como Edward gemía sobre mi hombro mientras él seguía acariciando y envistiendo mi centro.

Ambos estábamos extasiados y gemíamos nuestros nombre, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y aunque él no necesitaba del aire, sus gemidos me hacían pensar lo contrario. Me concentre en llegar al clímax junto con él. Podía sentir como su masculinidad palpitaba en mi mano y mis paredes se apretaban para llegar al final. Pronto no pude más y solté el último y gran gemido de placer junto con su nombre en el, Edward quito mi mano de su miembro y me envistió con el cuerpo para soltar un gemido lleno de placer.

Nos quedamos ahí tratando de que nuestras respiraciones volvieran a ser normales, el tenia aun su rostro enterrado en mi hombro y podía sentir su respiración en mi oreja, me abrazo por la cintura apegándome más a él.

Beso lentamente mi hombre y luego deposito un beso suave sobre mis labios.

- Eres demasiado sexy… - me dijo con voz ronca y sensual.

- Tu también – le dije dándole un beso en la nariz lo cual lo hizo reír.

- Es hora de que la humana se acueste a dormir – dijo ronroneando en mi oreja lo cual me hizo estremecer.

- Después de esto dormiré como un oso – dije mientras él me abrigaba con el camisón.

Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo escaleras arriba, luego el tendrá que bajar a ordenar el desastre de uvas que quedo allá abajo.

- ¿Para qué te llamaba Alice? – Edward rio torcido y beso mi frente.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas.

- Dime – demande mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Bueno, bajo tu responsabilidad, llamo para decir que era mejor que desgranara todas las uvas si sería más fácil – me miro como un cómplice de una fechoría, yo solo me ruborice y escondí mi rostro en su torso.

- Tenias razón, era mejor no saber.

- Ya te acostumbraras – dijo Edward mientras me recostaba en la cama, de alguna forma la había abierto si dejar de tenerme en sus brazos. Beso mi frente y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunte extrañada. Por lo general él se queda conmigo hasta que me duermo y luego se va casi al amanecer.

- Voy a ordenar el desastre frutícola que quedo en la sala – respondió mientras yo me colocaba mas roja que un tomate, pero al recordar lo que había pasado mi cuerpo reacciono haciéndome estremecer – no creo que quieras darle explicaciones a Charlie sobre esto. Además Alice me dijo que también tienes Cerezas en el refrigerador – término diciendo dándome una pequeña risita de ironía y picardía mientras desaparecía por la puerta de mi habitación dejándome con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y mi cuerpo esperando por más. Esta sería una larga velada.

* * *

**Bueno amigas aqui les dejo mi primer lemon escrita solo por mi y mi segundo SHOT  
**

**jaja que verguenza, espero que les guste.**

**tambien es mi primer fics de Edward y Bella, espero haber plasmado bien las personalidades.**

**alguna duda, comentario, recomendacion etc pues denle al boton que dice "Review this Story" y se los agradeceré bastante!**

**† Agnes †****  
**


End file.
